La guide d'un dieu
by bibidi
Summary: Momo est un esprit errant dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit receuillis par Shoto , un dieu sans nom , ce fut alors la naissance de leur duo explosif . My hero academia dans l'univers de Noragami.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo les gens , je me lance dans une autre fanfic sur my hero academia (on change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ ) mais dans l'univers d'un manga que j'ai dévoré : Noragami . Et bonne nouvelle il y aura du Todomomo entends d'avance les cries de joies des fans de ce ship* J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^.**

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même , elle flottait dans une sorte de lumière , chaude et douillette . Elle était détendue , son corps , léger , dérivait sous une légère brise caressant sa peau. Elle aurait voulue que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais . Elle entendit alors une voix l'appeler au loin , comme étouffée par une membrane épaisse.

- _Toi qui n'as nulle part où aller et qui ne peut passer de l'autre côté , je vais te donner un endroit où rester. Mon nom est Shoto._ _Ici tu abandonnes ton vrai nom , je fais de toi ma servante avec cette nouvelle appellation , ton nom est celui de ma suiveuse , obéis à mes ordres et deviens mon shinki. Ton nom est Momo . L'instrument divin_ _Hiruko . Apparaît Tachi !_

Momo fut éjectée de cette état de transe dans lequel elle était , son corps se transforma en un petit sabre ( aussi appelé un shoto ) ) et fut attrapé par un adolescent aux cheveux bicolore et aux yeux vairons , la nuit masquait ce qu'elle devinait comme une brûlure . Il était habillé en un simple t-shirt blanc et un jogging noir . A peine put elle le détaillée qu'il courut en la tenant sous sa forme de sabre . Avant même qu'elle ne sent rendent compte ils étaient face à face avec un serpent géant , noir , dont les écailles étaient des yeux regardant dans toutes les directions . Elle l'entendait crier des _Sent bon ! Viens là ! Pose cette arme !_ Le jeune homme sauta en direction de la gueule du monstre et hurla.

- _Je compte sur toi pour le découper Momo !_

Son alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc , son instinct de survie prit le dessus , elle s'agrandt de deux millimètres , permettant a Shoto de trancher complètement le serpent , le détruisant et libérant les âmes qu'il contenait. Elle ne le savait pas mais cette nuit là était la première de la toute nouvelle existence de Momo.

 **Voilà un premier chapitre très court pour vous laissez commencer ce merveilleux manga sans vous spoiler ^^ , j'espère que ça vous aura plu , on se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre ^^.**


	2. première nuit

**Yo tout le monde , aujourd'hui un peu de noragami pour changer. L'introduction vous as plu donc je continue.**

 **Neymanga : Ce manga est génial , j'attends la suite avec impatience. Je ne pense pas faire un personnage comme Iki pour me démarquer du manga , même si certains personnages remplaceront les dieux comme Ebisu , Bishamon et Kofuku. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais le père de Yato et Nora. Je ne pense pas que tu seras obligé de relire Noragami mais c'est mieux.**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Non pas besoin d'être à jour pour le moment , je préviendrais si besoin.**

 **Amandineylan:Elle arrive enfin ! L'idée d'y mélanger mais soudainement venu dans le bus pendant que je parlais à un pote du manga.**

- _Momo reviens !_ La lame retrouva l'apparence d'une jeune fille assez grande au long cheveux brun descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'un long kimono blanc qui la laissait à la merci du froid de la nuit. Voyant ces tremblements le jeune dieu lui lança sa veste noire.

- _Mets ça pour te protéger du froid et suit moi , on va chez moi._ Il lui tourna le dos , partant dans l'obscurité. L'obligeant à courir pour le rattraper . Elle le suivit jusqu'à un banc sur lequel il s'allongea.

- _C-c'est vraiment ici chez toi ?_ Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête , les yeux fermés.

- _Fais comme chez toi , demain sera une dure journée._ Il se retourna comme pour signifier qu'il avait fini de parler.

- _Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui ce passe quand même !_ Il soupira , se relevant pour lui faire face avec son air blasé qui lui donna envie de le frapper.

 _-Je m'appelle Shoto , je suis un dieu et tu es une shinki , une âme que j'ai transformé en spectre humain pour en faire mon serviteur. Je peux te transformer en arme à ma guise et tu dois m'obéir._ Il se stoppa semblant réfléchir. _Ah et surtout , tu es un être de lumière , le serpent qu'on as tuéest un Ayakashi , un esprit corrompu , tu peux en devenir un si tu t'écartes du droit chemin , et j'en ferais les frais donc je le saurais . Donc_ il l'a pointe du doigt avec un demi sourire _Si tu ne veux pas recevoir une fessée ne fais pas de bêtises._ Sur ces paroles il se recoucha.

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux devant ces explications.

- _Attends tu veux dire que je suis morte ? Alors pourquoi je suis pas au paradis ? Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Et surtout : POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS DORMIR SUR UN BANC !_

Son cri fit sursauter l'adolescent qui grogna de mécontentement.

 _-Tu veux vraiment un toit ?_ Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- _Oui._ Confirma-t-elle avec résolution.

- _Suis moi , mais je te préviens , tu préféreras le banc mais on y retournera pas._ Il se leva et partit encore une fois sans l'attendre. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une charmante petite maison. Il toqua , et elle cru entendre un cri de colère , mais quand elle vit une petite brune ouvrir elle se dit qu'elle avait due rêvé.

- _Salut Ochako , ça faisait longtemps !_

 _-Shoootttoooo!_ La jeune shinki sauta dans les bras du bicolore. Elle vit alors Momo , ses yeux la fixèrent une demi seconde , puis elle sauta dans les bars de la brune.

- _Je vois que t'as une nouvelle shinki , c'est trop bien ! Comment elle s'appelle ?_

 _-Je m'appelle Momo._

 _-Moi c'est Ochako Uraraka._

 _-Et moi c'est Eijiro Kirishima._ Se présenta un rouquin ayant passé son bras sur l'épaule du dieu. _Si vous êtes là c'est pour pas dormir dans ce froid ? Allez entrer , et bonne chance._

Alors que Momo entrait en se demandant pourquoi ces encouragements soudain elle vit Shoto atterrir à ces pieds , la joue rouge.

- _Comment oses-tu te présenter chez moi sans prévenir Double-Face ._ Aboya un blondinet avec les cheveux en pétard.

- _Bakugo arrête !_ Cria Uraraka en se plaçant devant lui.

- _Hmpf._ Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. _Toi._ Il pointa Momo avec son journal. _Tu travaillera à la boutique si vous voulez dormir ici._ Il se replongea dans sa lecture.

- _Attends comment je vais pouvoir travailler sans elle ?_ Demanda Shoto en lui arrachant son journal.

- _Tu va travailler avec nous car t'as jamais aucun appel Bicolore de mes deux !_ Les deux dieux commencèrent à se battre , avec des techniques très puissantes comme le tirage de cheveux , le pincement de téton , et l'écrasement d'orteil. Les trois shinkis regardaient leurs maîtres se disputer en riant jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de poing traître du bicolore atteigne les parties sensibles du blond . Rageur , l'eunuque cria :

 _-Sodedo apparaît !_ Kirishima se transforma alors en une armure complète qui recouvrit Bakugo. _Tekko viens !_ Ochako disparût pour recouvrir les mains du dieu de gant de métal.

- _Apparaît Tachi !_ Momo se transforma alors en deux poignards sous les yeux étonné de Todoroki.

Avant qu'il ne puisse manifester son étonnement Katsuki se jeta sur lui , il esquiva le poing visant sa mâchoire pour essayer de planter ses poignards dans les plis de l'armure. Le blond pivota sur son pied le plus avancé pour glisser entre l'attaque de l'invité. Il donna une droite descendante pour frapper le crâne de son adversaire qui recula les yeux écarquillés devant le geste de son adversaire.

- _Bakugo noooon !_ Trop tard , activant le pouvoir d'Uraraka il attira la matière dans sa main pour la repousser , se projetant dans les airs , il se prit le plafond et y resta collé sous cette incroyable impulsion. Incroyable était le mot , il avait (encore) attirer tellement de matière que l'enfer aavait cogner la surface et qu'une fissure était dans son parquet (encore) , et que déjà des petits ayakashis en sortait (ais je préciser que ce n'était pas là première fois?) avant d'être tuer par le mi-roux.

 _-Y en as marre dès que je viens tu crée une fissure pour les enfers ._

 _-Pour la peine tu restera pour chasser tout les ayakashis Double-Face._ Les deux dieux laissèrent leurs shinkis retrouver leurs formes humaines , déjà Uraraka et Kirishima rebouchait la fissure avec du scotch . Qui se faisait déchirer directement , Momo comprit que la nuit allait être très longue.

 **Voilà le premier vrai chapitre est fini , j'espère que vous appréciez cette version bakuguesque de Kofuku , moi j'adore . À la prochaine ^^.**


	3. Babysitting

**Premier chapitre de Noragami de 2018 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^.**

Momo ne comprenait pas bien le job de Shoto. Un coup il devait affronter des monstres effrayants , et là il devait jouer au plombier tandis qu'elle s'occupait du bébé des clients. Il grommelait prétextant que l'eau tachait sa seule veste présentable , tandis qu'elle faisait des chatouilles dans le cou de l'enfant pour le faire rire. Le bicolore arriva dans la pièce , une serviette autour du cou et torse nu.

- _Fais chier mes vêtements sont trempés._ Rouspéta le dieu.

- _Attends , je vais t'apporter une … une …_ Elle rougit devant la tenue du plombier. _Mais retourne t'habiller idiot !_ S'écria-t-elle en lui lançant sa veste , faisant pleurer le bébé. _T'es content ? Il pleure maintenant imbécile._ Elle lui donna le bébé. _Tu t'en occupes du coup , je vais te chercher des habits._

 _-Mais je veux pas de ce tas de morves ambulants moi !_ Ronchonna le caractériel. Complètement ignoré par la brune qui partit chercher des affaires propres.

 _Quel rustre ! Même pas capable de s'occuper d'un bambin 5 minutes , pourquoi il a fallu que je finisses avec lui ?_ Heureusement pour elle , la maison de Katsuki n'était pas loin , elle put rapidement chercher des vêtements de rechanges pour le feignant. Elle fut surprise de voir en entrant un Bakugo lisant tranquillement son journal tandis qu'Uraraka dormait sur son épaule , visiblement épuisée par sa journée de travail . Le blond regarda la brune et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Momo pris un simple sweat noir en se demandant si les relations entre shinki et dieu étaient possible et si ça pouvait lui arriver. _Avec cet imbécile ? Noooon._ La simple image de Todoroki repoussat le bébé avec une grimace de dégoût l'énerva. Elle repartit vers la maison de la cliente furieuse.

Elle entra et sa fureur s'évanouit , dans la chambre , le bicolore tenait le bébé la tête calé sur son torse et son biceps , le berçant tout en chantonnant une douce mélodie pour l'endormir.

(Demon hunter – I will fail you)

 _Ces mots sourds ils m'emportent autre part_

 _Revenants , ils continuent d'arriver_

 _Dans les pensées oisives et tranchées_

 _Désarme-moi , aucune attaque part_

 _Entre la peur et le dédain_

 _Ils te chasseront peut être maintenant_

 _Je vais te manquer , j'en suis certains_

 _Je te rappellerais ta douleur éternellement_

 _Et quand mes péchés ne seront qu'un souvenir_

 _D'une foi restaurée_

 _À ton cœur je vais manquer_

Voyant le dieu dans cette position , un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres Momo se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi horrible qu'elle ne le pensait , et lui accorda une autre chance. Elle entra dans la pièce , surprenant le bicolore qui reposa le bébé , le dos tourné , espérant qu'elle n'a rien vu. _Il est gêné ? C'est meuuuugnon , bon je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu._

 _-Je t'avais dit de t'occuper du bébé et tu le laisses sur le sol?_ L'engueula-t-elle sans élever la voix.

- _Il dort , j'allais pas le porter quand même ?_ Grommela l'irrécupérable.

- _S'il dort sans que sa tête soit surélever il risque d'avoir mal à la nuque et de pleurer à son réveil._ Rouspéta la brune.

- _Ok..._ Il prit l'enfant et le mis dans les bars de sa shinki. _Portes le alors , je vais me chercher._ Dit-il en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain , la laissant regarder la bouille endormie du bambin. _Il est mignon ce petit … j'aimerais bien en avoir un…_ Une révélation lui traversa alors l'esprit. _Non… ça m'est interdit… Je suis morte…_ Elle serra contre elle l'enfant , laissant couler ses larmes silencieuses sous le regard de Shoto qui n'osait pas montrer sa présence. _Elle vient de comprendre , il faut qu'on parles._

 _-_ _Momo , couches le bébé et on rentre._ Lui ordonna le dieu une fois qu'elle eus sécher ses larmes.

Elle le fit presque sans rouspéter , fouettant le jeune homme de ces longs cheveux au doux parfum.

 _Pourquoi les shinkis les plus chiants sont forcements pour ma gueule ? Enfin , au moins celle là est assez agréable à regardez et n'est pas un p'tit vieux incontinents._

Ils sortirent de la maison , Yaoyorozu avait la veste de Shoto sur ses épaules pour ne pas attraper froid , le dieu aux yeux vairons cherchait comment parler avec la jeune femme de son nouvel état , quand des années de combats permirent à son instinct de ressentir le danger imminent ,

Il attrapa la brune par les épaules , et courut les cacher derrière une petite alcôve dans une ruelle aux alentours. Quelques secondes plus tard , alors que le jeune homme cachait le visage de la jeune fille contre son torse , il vit un éclair vert passer en trombe dans la rue , un jeune homme utilisait des bottes à réacteur et un fouet pour avancer à pleine vitesse , et passa juste à côté de leurs cachette , faisant trembler le dieu. Momo ne voyait rien mais en entendant les battements de cœur du bicolore s'accélérer , elle comprit qu'il avait peur. Puis le danger écarté , Todoroki écarta la jeune fille et repartis , la laissant en plan et l'obligeant à courir pour le rattraper.

- _Shoto , c'était quoi ça ?_ Demanda la brune.

- _Rien._ Répondit froidement le dieu.

- _Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Réponds moi , c'était quoi ?_ Commença à s'énerver Yaoyorozu.

- _Je t'ai dit que c'était rien !_ Cria le jeune homme , en se retournant vivement , la percutant et la faisant tomber. _Ne cherche pas à savoir , pour ton propre bien._ Répondit tristement le dieu avant de repartir , la laissant en plan. _Todoroki ! Je vais te tuer petit con !_ Elle allait devenir chauve en continuant de le cotoyer.

 **Voilà , ce chapitre est fini , alors , c'est qui pour vous cet éclair vert ? Il remplace qui ? Et qui sont ses shinkis ? Dites moi vos propositions en reviews , en attendant , je vous laisse , j'ai un combat père/fils à finir ^^.**


	4. un ennemi mortel?

**Hey, un peu de la guide d'un dieu ça vous va ? … Vous me direz ça en review.**

 **Anonyme : C'est une idée de fou, mais j'ai pas vraiment de scénario avec XD.**

 **Nope, tu verras ^^ Merci de ta review^^.**

Ils rentrèrent chez Katsuki, mais Shoto se crispa en entendant une voix qu'il reconnu, il attrapa Momo, mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit et s'avança sous le couvert des arbres.

 _-Pour la dernière fois Bakugo, je te demandes où est Todoroki._ Demanda une voix sérieuse et formelle.

 _-Et pour la dernière fois, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : JE NE SAIS PAS OU EST CET ABRUTI !_ S'impatienta le blond.

- _Alors pourquoi mes shinkis l'on vu entrer chez toi ?_ Répondit la voix.

- _Parce que c'est un ami, contrairement à toi sale Merde !_ Les deux dieux invoquèrent leurs shinkis, se recouvrant chacun d'une armure et de gants de métal. Bakugo lança son crochet du droit fétiche, que l'étranger contra d'un uppercut rapide et incisif. Le blond n'en était qu'au milieu de son mouvement quand le poing de son assaillant s'écrasa sur son menton, faisant valser son corps vers le haut et décoller ses pieds du sol. Il s'écroula, libérant Kirishima et Uraraka de leurs formes objets et les deux l'aidèrent à se relever.

- _Tu es fort pour un dieu de la Malchance Bakugo, mais face à un des 7 dieux de la chance, Bishamon le guerrier, que comptais-tu faire. Sato, Tetsutetsu revenez._ Ces deux gants épais se transformèrent en un jeune homme musclé et aux grosses lèvres tandis que son armure se transforma en une copie de Kirishima aux cheveux blancs.

- _Toujours là même chose avec toi, j'ai toujours envie de te maraves, mais on dirait que tu t'es entouré de shinkis similaires aux miens enfoiré._ Grogna le blond énerver.

 _-Bien sûr, j'ai réaliser que t'as puissances venait non pas de ton nombre de shinkis mais de leurs qualités et de leurs formidables alchimies, j'ai donc reproduit ça avec mes amis._ Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses serviteurs. _J'essaye de passer le maximum de temps avec chacun d'eux quand même. Allez, bon vent je reviendrais te revoir bientôt Kacchan._ Il partit, laissant Momo entrapercevoir son visage, il devait être mignon avec ses cheveux verts et ses tâches de rousseur, mais une véritable rage déformait ses traits et l'enlaidissait.

 _-Midoriya, le successeur de Toshinori, celui avec qui mon prédécesseur Enji c'est entre-tuer, ces shinkis ont dû lui inculquer une haine viscérale à mon égard._ Murmura Shoto presque à lui même.

Ils entrèrent, les deux dieux s'installèrent à la table l'air grave.

- _On va partir._ Annonça le bicolore.

- _Vous restez ici._ Refusa le blond.

- _Mais s'il vous attaque ?_ Argumenta le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes.

- _On les repoussera._ Il regarda Momo et vit qu'elle était totalement perdu. _Laisse moi devinez, t'as encore rien dit à ta shinki ?_ Soupira l'enragé.

- _J'allais le faire._ Il continua, sans la regarder, presque honteux. _Mon père ? Je sais pas comment appeler mon prédécesseur. Mon père était un dieu des calamités assez puissant, et ambitieux. Il a essayer de devenir un dieu de la chance en battant Toshinori, le Bishamon de l'époque._

 _-Oui, mais il y a peut être plus que ça._ Le reprit le blond.

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Ce n'est que des rumeurs, mais ton père n'était peut être pas le premier à attaquer._ Lui annonça Katsuki étrangement calme.

- _C'est à dire ?!_ L'interrogea le bicolore en se levant, ses mains agrippaient la table presque assez fort pour en laisser les marques.

- _I rumeurs, soit l'un des shinkis de ton père à été tué par Bishamon, soit on a fait croire à Toshinori qu'Enji as tué l'un de ses shinkis._ Lui avoua Bakugo, le regardant droit dans les yeux, prêts la moindre réaction du jeune dieu dont tout l'univers venait de s'effondrer.

- _C-c'est que des rumeurs ?_ Il tremblait.

- _Je connaissais un peu ton prédécesseur, il n'était pas du genre à attaquer un autre dieu sinon pour se défendre._ Avoua Kirishima.

 _-C'est vrai que t'étais mon shinki bien avant ma résurrection Kiri ! Alors il était comment ?_ Lui demanda le blond.

- _C'est un homme, un vrai, il est passé te voir avant d'affronter Bishamon, il n'avait que 3 shinkis mais il a combattus l'armée de Toshinori sans aucune peur…_ Il frissonna. _Il ne nous as pas dit pourquoi il se battait… mais… l'un de ces shinkis manquait ce jour là…_ A ces mots, Shoto se leva et partit prendre l'air, Momo voulu le suivre mais Uraraka la retint, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que le jeune dieu avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Shoto regardait tristement le ciel étoilé, il revoyait la vie de cette incarnation et faisait un constat : il était triste et seul là plupart du temps, né seul il avait eut que très peu de shinkis fidèle, les autres partaient rapidement. Et parmi ceux rester Midoriya en avait tuer la plupart. Il repensait à tout ceux là, mort pour rien, et regarda une flaque, il regarda son reflet et ne vit qu'un petit garçon solitaire, essayant de survivre du mieux qu'il pouvait. _Tout ça pourquoi ?! Pour rien !_ Sa rage et sa peine fusionnèrent en une boule qu'il avait depuis longtemps dans la gorge qui s'évapora quand les larmes commencèrent à couler de plus en plus au fil du temps sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla et passa le restant de la nuit à pleurer, surveiller par la brune dans l'ombre.

 **Voilà ce chapitre plutôt court est fini^^, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et on se retrouve pour la suite.**


End file.
